Daisy
by bluetinkerbell
Summary: Rikku and Gippal. A compilation of unrelated one-shots. Could it be any more fun?
1. Ocean

A year since the defeat of Vegnagun and all of Spira was throwing a party. I was on Besaid, with the rest of the gang, including Leblanc, the guys, and just some random people like Isaaru and Kimahri. I, however, didn't feel like partying. For some reason, I just felt tired of parties.

...

Okay, you see, that isn't _necessarily_ true. I am avoiding a certain someone. I didn't want to be a party pooper, as Yuna labeled me when I told her I'd be wandering off, but hey...I needed to think.

So I wandered off and that brought me to where I was now.

I sat in the shadow of the little hut, just thinking. The moon was out, kind of making everything look spooky but I wasn't paying attention. I was doing what Rikku usually doesn't. Thinking.

Yuna and Tidus had been married for around six months now; happily enjoying what they thought might be a short-lived dream. I didn't really understand the whole dream thing. I mean, Tidus felt real enough. But then again, he'd been real during Yuna's pilgrimage and then **poof** just disappeared.

Paine was 'searching,' whatever she meant. Apparently she was looking for the 'old Paine.' She was shakey-shaking her way all across Spira, spending a week in each town. Right now she was here in Besaid, for the party that was being thrown to commemorate the one-year since Vegnagun's defeat. But what she didn't know was that I knew where she'd been sending some extra time...Bevelle.

Nothing more to be said._ Hehehe_.

Nooj and Leblanc had married soon after the defeat of the yuckiest machine ever and were expecting their first child. It was just plain weird to see Leblanc bloated as much as she was. And now, her mood swings were worse than usual. Nooj and Baralai were involved with organizing a new government which would be representative of all the towns in Spira, as well as the nationalities.

Baralai himself was loosening up a lot. The former meanie was now changed. Ew. Baralai and change don't seem to go together well in one sentence. He laughed and joked just as much as Gippal.

Gippal, Gippal, Gippal.

I suppose you could say I was here, avoiding him. I'd just begun to realize how strong my feelings were for him. At first, when I'd seen him in Djose for the first time in three years, I felt a little tingle and figured it was the remains of a...well...lifelong crush. During our second meeting, when he revealed what we used to be to Yuna and Paine, I felt the feeling grow stronger.

And now, slowly through the numerous times I've seen him, the childhood crush became...larger. I still don't know if I'm in love with him. I'm not very good at reading feelings, even if it is someone like Gippal. He's a great friend but he's not very easy to get to know.

Wow, I've never been this serious about anything! Except maybe saving Spira but that's a whole different story.

When Gippal and I first met, I was four and he was five. He was best friends with my brothers, Keyakku and Anikki (Brother). Ever since then, we were inseparable because of how alike we were. We loved to tease everyone and soon it became that we teased only each other.

When I was twelve, we became a couple in everything but the word. We never asked each other if we were boyfriend-girlfriend. It was just known. Fights were regular when you were with us. I don't know how many times we separated in huffs of anger and went out to actually date other people. But then, whenever we realized how silly it was, Gippal would climb up through my window (whenever we fought, I left it open for him) at night, leave a daisy for me and leave. He did it the first time and it was our thing ever since.

Gah! This is so melodramatic and overly sad that it's making me choke! But no time to choke...

I jumped in surprise as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over. It was Yuna.

"Hey Yunie!" I'd let a smile cross my features. None of that fake stuff. She would know. Yuna sat down next to me, letting me grow comfortable with her presence before speaking.

"Rikku, why don't you come back now? I'm sure he'll forgive you." I sucked in by breath and shook my head.

"Aw poopie, Yunie. Why'd you have to bring that up?"

"Everyone's wondering where you are." She was talking with that tone of voice again. The one that made me listen to her. The one that she used when she knew she was right.

"Yunie, I just can't. That last fight was...bad." The tears were pricking my eyes. Gippal and I had had our worst fight yet a few months ago and I'd been avoiding him ever since. It'd been about our relationship and where it was going. I was scared and said I didn't know. That got him mad and soon, I was too. From there...well, some pretty bad things were said.

"I know Rikku, but you have to accept the fight. I've never seen you this quiet. It's worrying me, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and the rest of the group."

I sighed and flopped back onto my elbows. "Yuna..." Time to be serious. Hence the lack of Yunie-ness. "I just don't know. I don't know if we can forgive each other and if everything can be normal again. I don't know how much time it will take or-"

Yuna cut me off. "You love him, don't you?" It was almost a whisper and if I hadn't been so close to her, I probably wouldn't have heard her. I sat up immediately and peered at her face.

"Do I act like I do?" Yuna smiled and nodded. I exhaled dramatically and leaned back on my tush. This would take a lot of covering up with the ever nosy Tidus and Wakka. Hopefully I could get Paine and Lulu on my side. Lulu most probably would be on my side because Vidina loves me ever so much and so there's no problem in that. But Paine...

"What are you thinking about?"

"How many respect points do you think I'll lose if I lie to Paine?"

"Lie? About what?"

I just smiled my 'I'm-the-innocent-Rikku!' smile. "Nothin'."

Yuna shook her head and looked out to the ocean. The waves were getting closer, quietly lapping the shore in a soothing motion.

"I'll head back. You come soon, okay?" I nodded and smiled at her. Giving me one more hug, she headed off to the village.

I turned back to the water, letting it calm me. I'd never exactly liked the ocean but it didn't scar me off. I could do the whole 'Let's go swimming down to the bottom' thing but...blegh. I just didn't like it as much as I did the sand.

I let my thoughts wander off, something I did often. But today, it didn't bring the satisfaction it usually did. Why? Because my mind only wanted to think about the all-time meanie. I heard the crunch of sand and turned to see Gippal wandering out.

He didn't notice me because I was near the dark hut so I made myself even less visible. Scrunch up in a tiny ball and you're good to go! He peered to the water, his hand rubbing his face tiredly. Poor guy worked real hard...

Stupid Gippal...

He let gravity take over and flopped to the ground. He leaned back on his hands and exhaled. I could tell by the way his chest heaved.

Why can't I hate him?

Making one of those rash decisions that I usually do make, I stood up and walked silently (Me? Silent?) to him. I sat down next to him. The moment my tush hit the ground I felt my resolve and faith in myself weaken...a lot.

"Well, well, well. Cid's little girl? Here? To talk to me?" My face contracted into a frown and I glared at him. I failed to notice then how comfortable I was around him.

"_E ryja y hysa oui, sayhea_! (I have a name you, meanie!)" I punched him light heartedly and let small smile cross my lips.

"_E's cina oui tu...so tyeco_. (I'm sure you do...my daisy.)"

I blushed. And I became eternally grateful that it was dark. He hadn't called me that since we left each other, me to get Yuna and him to join the Crimson Squad. I'd always liked that nickname, of all of the ones he'd given me. That was the one that made us special. And right then I felt as if my heart was ready to burst with...drum roll, please..._loooooove_...I'm starting to sound like Leblanc.

"Gippal? I'm sorry." I had to start it off. It was my fault that we were so...broken right now.

"For what?" That surprised me like no other. I twisted my head so quickly to look at him that my braids went flying and they hit him on the face. Gippal shook his head at my antics and pushed my braids away. I giggled sheepishly and began rearranging my braids.

"_E's dra naycuh fa ryjah'd dymgat du aylr udran vun cu muhk. Yht tuh'd oui cyo dryd E's hud dra naycuh_! (I'm the reason we haven't talked to each other for so long. And don't you say that I'm not the reason!)" With a firm bob of my head, I finished my so-called oration and turned away from his smirking face. I knew he was going to make fun of me.

"So, you're saying that there's actually something between us?" I think I turned red like a tomato just then. It was so embarrassing! I went over what I said in my head. Did he really get that from...that? And so to further bury myself in shame, I answered him.

"Yes." And that's when I clapped my hands over my mouth and stood up, quickly. My stupid scarf was so damn long! I tripped over it and went sprawling onto the ground. Sand, as much as I love it, does NOT taste good.

"_Ynah'd oui zicd dra sucd knylavim drehk ajan_? (Aren't you just the most graceful thing ever?)"

I didn't dignify that with a response, partly because I was still on the ground, spitting out the offending sand. I flailed a little when I felt two hands hoist me up by my armpits. They set me up on my feet and led me over to the water.

I was thankful and bent down to get a bit of water to wash my mouth out with. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. And after a bit of thrashing around in the air, I hit water. Cold water, which helped all the sand leave my mouth but it was cold. So when I came up, sputtering like there was no tomorrow, I had one thing on my mind. Revenge.

I angrily pushed my hair out of my face and waded through the water towards Gippal, who was laughing...hard. Growling like a PMS-ing fiend, I jumped out of the water and landed on him. He went tumbling down in surprise and landed splendidly in the shallow water. While he went under, I pushed him down and held him. Or more like tried.

He used his legs to trip me so then I fell back. I quickly resurfaced, being the quick monkey I am, and splashed water on the guffawing Gippal. He turned away for a moment and then turned back, his facial expression shocked. And then he released his tidal wave of water onto me. We continued that for a few minutes before he went under. It was dark so I kind of stood there, shaking and shivering and...scared. He wasn't coming up.

I felt something brush my leg and turned to follow it. Not good, seeing as I didn't know which way he went!

"Gippal? Gippal?! Come out!!...Please?" I pleaded to the water. And then sensed hands on my legs. No, I didn't sense. I felt! Before I could do anything about it, they pulled. I went in headfirst, floundering, just like before. The bubbles obscured my vision, as I hunted for Gippal. But for some reason, I couldn't see him. I soon found out why.

I felt two arms circle my arms circle my waist which led to me being lifted out of the water. Gippal walked out of the water, to where the waves lapped the wet sand. There, he dropped me unceremoniously.

I lay on the ground, trying to regain my bearings. Gippal stood next to me, grinning like a fool. I finally stood up and with one hand on my waist and the other ready to poke his chest, I marched right up to him...and looked up too. He was too tall!!

"That wasn't nice!"

"Who said I was nice?"

"You meanie!" I poked him especially hard and then began to walk right past him, my clothes and body sopping wet. I kept on marching, surprised that he wasn't following me, when I felt a tug on my neck. I looked own at my scarf and followed the one taut end of it. Gippal was holding it. And then he started reeling me in, as if I was a fish. I was acting like on too, watching his eye for any sense of foul play and opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Soon I was right up against him, his hands crawling around my waist. I was looking down, trying to see my feet but we were so close that all I could see were my boobs. And so I stared at them. Gippal's finger came into my sphere of vision and tilted my chin up. I kept my eyes trailed down until I couldn't anymore. So hesitantly, I brought them up t see Gippal staring at me, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Daisy." He whispered before lowering his lips onto mine. My first reaction was to pull away, but oddly enough, I didn't. I leaned in, closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His reply was to pull me closer until it seemed as if every inch of my body was up against his and our lips became more fevered in our dance.

Our lips molded wonderfully together, as we moved quickly and desperately. His large hands ran up and down my back and I felt amazing. I felt powerful, vulnerable, sexy, gentle, vicious...

I pulled away to breath, just noticing that I was a few inches off the ground. He smiled at me before putting me down and lowering his lips to my ear.

"_So tyeco_ (My daisy)."

It was then that I realized what love really felt like.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yay! First R/G fic...One-shot and I don't think I want to do any others. It's too hard so I'll just stick to reading them...Rikku reminds me of a daisy because she is always so happy and daisies, to me are happy flowers. So that's my logic. .

**BTW, congrats to Square for creating Rikku, who was voted hottest female video game character by G-Phoria!!! YAY for Rikku!!**

R&R please!!!


	2. Festival

Disclaimer: Not mine (songs, characters, translations, etc...). Applicable to all past and future chapters.

**Note: Skip all the Al Bhed and go straight to the translation. It'll help.**

I walked quickly towards the main campsite on Bikanel Island. Today was the Al Bhed festival of "_Cuhkc uv dra Tacand_ (Songs of the Desert)." I loved it because it was just so much fun! All the Al Bhed would gather round a large bonfire and sing old Al Bhed songs that conveyed more emotion than any of the other Spiran songs that I had heard on my journeys around Spira. They were just so...strong...

Picking up speed, I quickly waved to a few of the Machine Faction men who walking towards the bonfire as well, only more slowly. Along the way, I passed a few of the ruins that the Al Bhed were collectively excavating. The ruins of Home were going to be incorporated into the new Home. My daddy, Cid, headed the excavation, of course.

Yunie had been confused to why we would want to rebuild Home. She told us that with Yevon's teachings proven false, there would be no need for the Al Bhed to fear the spite of Yevonites. But there was more to it than that.

I remembered the happiness I had felt when my father and Gippal both announced that they were going to rebuild Home. It was a home (duh). The Ronso had Mt. Gagezet, the Guado were now sharing Guadosalem with the Leblanc Syndicate and the Spirans had Spira.

It was the first time I'd actually been mad with Yunie. It was teeny-weeny but it was still there. She didn't understand because she'd always been loved. The Al Bhed, however, needed a place to gather.

So now, we Al Bhed are rebuilding our Home!

Anyways, this festival is one of the oldest in the Al Bhed tradition and was probably one of the most ...sacred...so to speak. All the songs hide some deeper meaning which require you to undergo what they spoke of...blah blah blah. I have my favorites, of course, and they were the ones that I didn't understand. Gotta be up to a challenge, right?

As I scurried towards the main square where the festival was to be held, I felt a sharp tug on my neck which caused me to be pulled back to the ground, landing, not very gracefully, on my rear.

"Owwie..." I muttered, rubbing my butt. "Meanie!" It wasn't exactly a nice thing to say but it wasn't nice for that person to make me fall like that! I could've broken my neck!

"Can't come up with any better comebacks, Cid's girl?"

Ugh. The dreaded nickname with the dreaded man who always seemed to come with it...like one of those "buy one and get another free" thingamajiggers. I felt my tummy do a little dance before standing up and turning sharply, forgetting that the scarf was still in Gippal's hand. That meant that I was currently choking and trying desperately to unwind the scarf from around my neck. So I'm not exactly the most poised girl ever. I have my faults.

Sighing, Gippal undid the scarf from around my neck and then used it to pull me in the direction of a small shop...away from the festivities.

"Gippal! What about the festival?" This was a landmark event! And as the daughter of Cid, I couldn't abandon it! And I couldn't be dragged anywhere with a man of such hotness!

"It starts an hour after sundown. We have a ton of time. Come help me look for a good instrument." I righted myself so that I was no longer walking backwards and started walking alongside Gippal.

"You really think that Dad's gonna ask you to sing?"

"Absi-posi-you better believe it. We came of age when we were fighting Sin. I'm guessin' that he's gonna be askin' all the people like us to sing. The kids will be there, just like we were but they won't be asked to sing. I mean, we never had any festivals when Sin was around so..." He trailed, leaving me to finish the sentence in my mind. I knew what he was talking about. But then we entered the packed instrument store, specially opened by Rin for this occasion. It was crammed with both people and instruments from throughout Spira.

Gippal walked over to guitar section, looking at the variations on the instruments, each having their own distinct sound. I wandered off after a few minutes, convinced that there was nothing of any interest to me there. I personally preferred the Al Bhed violin but I knew my father wouldn't make me play it, if he wanted me to stay and help with Home.

After about half an hour of doing absolutely nothing, I ambled back towards where I'd left Gippal, squeezing my lithe form (because I know I'm ever so skinny) through the crowds of last minute instrument buyers. All Al Bhed's loved music, and because of that they were all trained to an instrument when they were children. The Al Bhed usually didn't pursue a musical career because of the still-lurking fear of die-hard Yevonites and what they would do.

Gippal seemed to be deciding between to types of guitars, one not even remotely close to resembling a guitar, and the other like the one I had seen in Luca when Leblanc pretended to be Yunie. He kept of fingering the strings of both. I personally thought the odd one better because it sounded so much more...capable?

I wiggled my arms in irritation as Gippal couldn't seem to make up his mind. Men are so indecisive!

"Gippal! _Syga ib ouin seht_! (Make up your mind!)"

"Which one do you think sounds better? I think this one sounds better," He pointed to the one I liked, "but this one looks more like me, ya know? Sexy." He kept on going, complaining how one sounded to girly while the other looked like it would ruin his manly pride when I finally decided I'd had enough. The festival was due to start any minute now, judging by how empty the store was.

"Get over yourself. Take this one." I reached out from underneath his arm and plucked the strange one off the stand. Gippal nodded appraisingly. He took it from me and played a bit of my favorite song as I began to walk away. I stopped walking, forcing myself not to turn and start humming. He knew this was my favorite songs. The one I couldn't resist. Poopie head.

That's the thing with Gippal. He knows me so well that its scary. I know that I have some feelings for him (don't ask what they are...even I'm confused about them) but I don't want to confront them...at least not yet...And this song...I supposed the only part I understand, right now, could describe how I feel about him...He's my reason to live...

Sorry...I'm going all Leblanc on you.

As for the song...

I understood the literal meaning but I didn't get the underlying meaning. All my dad would tell me when I asked is that it had to do with love. Shaking my head slightly I walked up to the counter. Gippal came up alongside me and paid however much the guitar cost.

The two of us set out for the bonfire, our way lit by miniature machine lights. We were in the company of a whole legion of Al Bhed, all chattering excitedly about the festival. This was the first festival of that was to be held ever since the defeat of Sin. My father hadn't held it in the two years between the defeat of Sin and the return of Tidus because he said that the Al Bhed had no place to hold the festival. No Home. So he'd held it off until the rebuilding of Home had begun. And now, here it was.

I soon ran ahead of Gippal who was talking with a few of his Machine Faction workers, guitar slung over his shoulder. We had been holding hands...how I don't remember but it felt comfortable...and now I'm blushing...

Buts that's our relationship...More than friends...But not _there_ yet...Not fiancée or anything...I could only dream...

The bonfire was huge, and long seats were set out, seating at least twenty on one. They were all arranged around the bonfire, making an octagon. I waved to my father and Brother, while hugging Shinra and smiling at Buddy. They were all here.

I made her way to where my Al Bhed friends sat, in the front row. They were guaranteed good seats, seeing as they were my friends. I usually wasn't one to advertise to I was, ya know? I mean sometimes publicity is a bad thing. But not now.

"_Rao kioc_! (Hey guys!)" They all turned to look at me. Some of them grumbled that I was late. I began to laugh nervously, doing my little dance thing.

"_Famm, oui caa, E ryja y kuut naycuh! Naymmo_! (Well, you see, I have a good reason! Really!)" Hands were placed on hips and glares were given. I felt my smile become uneasy, much like at Leblanc's concert when the guard had questioned me. I knew that they weren't going to like this. They were going to be jealous. Extremely jealous.

I knew of the effect that Gippal had on all my friends. He was _the_ Al Bhed to get. He had everything...everything that the girls wanted.

"_Cu frana fana oui_? (So where were you?)" One of my friends Nekko asked.

"_Famm...E fyc gehty...famm...EfycfedrGippal_...( Well...I was kinda...well...IwaswithGippal...)" The girls looked at me strangely. I, as a general rule, was never nervous. However, one of my friends seemed to have caught on.

"_Oui fana fedr res_? (You were with him?)" She hissed, her anger at me and desire for a certain man very evident.

"_Res_? (Him?)" My other friends asked. Hopelessly, I looked to my father to see if he was ready to start the festival. However, as I swept my eyes about the place, I knew from the lack of seated figures that it would be a long time until the started. Darkness had fallen but order had yet to come.

"Heetna! _Fru fyc Rikku fedr?_ (Who was Rikku with?)" Heetna threw a glare towards the still cowering figure of me before answering the other girls.

"Gippal."

The reaction that one name could garner was amazing. Screams of outrage were heard from all the present females, all of their rage directed at a blushing me. I was sure that my death was guaranteed when I was saved by none other than my father. Sometimes the old man is okay...

"_Vammuf Al Bhed, E't mega du famlusa oui ymm pylg Home. Yc oui ghuf drec ec dra vencd vacdejym du pa ramt ajan cehla dra tavayd uv Sin. Caaeh' yc drana yna y mud uv ouihk uhac fru fana hud ymmufat ducehk eh dra vacdejym dra mycd desa fa ramt ed. Ymm uv oui femm pa cehkehk vun ic dutyo, rubavimmo kyehehk dra taaban ihtancdyhtehk uv dra cuhkc_. (Fellow Al Bhed, I'd like to welcome you all back Home. As you know this is the first festival to be held ever since the defeat of Sin. Seein' as there are a lot of young ones who were not allowed to sing in the festival the last time we held it, all of you will be singing for us today, hopefully gaining the deeper understanding of the songs.)" At this, all of the younger people, including me and Gippal, broke out into a series of cheers and whoops, showing our pride in not being wrinkled and flaky.

Cid waited for us to quiet down before continuing. "_Fa'ja paah drnuikr cusa nuikr desac cu meja meva nekrd huf. Cbaleym dryhgc du dra Machine Faction yht draen maytan, Gippal, vun ymm rec ramb. Yht uv luinca, du so tyikrdan yht cuh, Rikku yht Anikki, vun rambehk tavayd Sin yht Vegnagun_. (We've been through some rough times so live life right now. Special thanks to the Machine Faction and their leader, Gippal, for all his help. And of course to my daughter and son, Rikku and Anikki, for helping defeat Sin and Vegnagun.)" When Gippal was thanked, a huge roar of female support drowned out the rest of the sentence. Gippal stood up, guitar still in hand and waved to the crowd, giving them a wave, roguish smile and the rest of the girls' winks. How many swooned, I still wondered.

When both Brother and I were announced, another roar of approval was heard. I jumped up and waved to everyone. Before I sat down, I playfully stuck my tongue out at Brother, much to the delight of the other Al Bhed. Brother muttered a few things in Al Bhed, something I couldn't hear but, for once, I didn't mind.

My father cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the Al Bhed. He continued with his speech. "_Famm, huf du cdynd uvv dra vacdejedac, E'mm ryja Blappa dyga dra vencd cuhk. Yvdan dryd, ed femm pa Heetna, yht drah Nhadala, druikr cra fyc bnacahd vun dra mycd vacdejym. Yvdan dryd, ed femm pa dra nacd uv dra Al Bhed Psyches eh dra untan uv Eigaar, Nimrook, Berrik, Lakkam yht vehymmo, Judda_. (Well, now to start off the festivities, I'll have Blappa take the first song. After that, it will be Heetna, and then Nhadala, though she was present for the last festival. After that, it will be the rest of the Al Bhed Psyches in the order of Eigaar, Nimrook, Berrik, Lakkam and finally, Judda.)"

A huge amount of applause and whistling burst out this point and Dad couldn't help but laugh at the rambunctious bunch of blitzball supporters and fans. I let a goofy grin come over my face as I listened to my peers have so much fun. Unconsciously, my eyes trailed back to Gippal who was poking fun at Blappa who seemed to be blushing and sneaking glances at Heetna.

"_Pavuna dra haqd knuib, E'mm ryja Gippal lruuca aekrd saspanc uv dra Machine Faction dryd ryja du cehk vun ic. Rufajan, Gippal, oui lyh'd lruuca ouincamv_. (Before the next group, I'll have Gippal choose eight members of the Machine Faction that have to sing for us. However, Gippal, you can't choose yourself.)" An audible groan was heard from the females and Gippal just grinned, saluted to Dad and then quickly chose the eight members.

"_Yvdan dryd, E'mm pa ryjehk oui vasymac ujan drana cehk. Dryd sayhc Nekka, Jeeya, Crytt yht Loppev femm pa cehkehk, vummufat po so cuh yht Buddy.Eh lmucehk, E'mm pa lruucehk dra ihmilgo luibma fru femm ryja du mayt ic eh dra vacdejedeac dryd vummuf drec cehkehk_. (After that, I'll be having you females over there sing. That means Nekka, Jeeya, Crytt and Loppev will be singing, followed by my son and Buddy. In closing, I'll be choosing the unlucky couple who will have to lead us in the festivities that follow this singing.)" There was a great deal of laughter and guessing at who would be the ill-fated couple this year.

It was apart of the festival that at the end, two people be chosen, one male, one female, who would have to sing the two songs saved for the end of the festival. No one could sing those songs. Nothing extremely funny about this tradition except that now the two were bound to each other. During the festival, they couldn't dance with anyone else, they had to sit with each other, eat with each other, and sometimes, to cause embarrassment, feed each other.

The leader usually chose the two people who hated each other most, making them stay together throughout it all. It was really funny to watch them shove food in the other person's face, trip the while dancing or other such pranks as this. Sometimes the leader would even choose married people who obviously weren't married to each other!

And I got the sinking feeling in my stomach that I was going to be one of the chosen ones. Just the way my father and brother were staring at me made me want to cringe. I didn't mind the singing part...It was just the person I might be stuck with...

And I just knew that if they chose me, they would choose Gippal.

Neither of us had been chosen to sing beforehand and so we were still eligible for the part of the wretched couple.

"Aw poopie..." I muttered, as I watched Blappa get ready to sing.

"_Fryd'c fnuhk_? (What's wrong?)" Heetna leaned over and whispered.

"_E sekrd pa cdilg fedr Gippal frah ed lusac du dra luibma drehk. E zicd ghuf ed!_ (I might be stuck with Gippal when it comes to the couple thing. I just know it!)" I whispered back. Heetna threw me another look.

"_Oui ryja ymm dra milg_. (You have all the luck.)" She said hotly, before turning back and watching Blappa sing.

'Maybe I do.' I thought. 'I mean, it's not a bad thing to be stuck with Gippal...I know that I like him...' I continued along that line of thought as Blappa finished his song and I applauded.

Heetna began to sing a very melancholy song next. Something about a lost lover...I understood this song. Many of the meanings were clear and so most of the people figured out the deeper meaning before they reached the age where they were allowed to take part in the celebration.

I shifted my attention back to Heetna and her song. It was a lovely song and I let it wash over myself. And as I remembered the deeper meaning behind the song, I felt my heart lurch and my eyes swiftly go to where Gippal sat, watching Heetna. The song...it was about living life and not worrying... to love. Love the person who knows you best, who helped you most and who protects you the most.

And I knew that the answer to every part of that song was Gippal. Another goofy Rikku-smile crossed my lips and I let my revelation sink in.

He'd been there when my mother died, when I'd received the news Yunie was to be a summoner, when the rogue machina had attacked me after it had broken my leg and knocked out his eye, when I came back from the pilgrimage to the funeral of my brother and when I fought Vegnagun.

Gippal was there...

I couldn't help but let my smile widen.

Why had it been so simple? Had it really just taken a song to make me realize what I felt?

I feel like an idiot...I don't think its written like this in the fairytales...

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh and waited for other songs to pass by. They all passed pleasantly and I came to the conclusion that my love may be pure but it wasn't returned. Did I even know if Gippal loved me? No. Or even _felt_ anything for me? No.

"Poopie...I should've just shakey-shaked my way to Besaid..." I muttered to myself. No one heard me, thankfully, for they were all soaked up in a rambunctious song about the joys of letting go. Brother was singing and sounded like a vulture with a frog stuck in its throat but no one seemed to mind. He was dancing wildly around the fire and as I watched him, I couldn't help the way my body began to move. This was such a merry song...Why not enjoy it with a dance?

So, me being the extremely spontaneous and fun-lovin' person I am, grabbed the hands of my bewildered friends and pulled them to their feet. After letting go, I began to dance in a circle around the bonfire in a fast paced traditional Al Bhed folk dance. My friends soon caught on and were following me.

Brother joined in the dance, with his weird flapping and jumping mania. A few other males joined in, including Buddy, excluding Gippal. He seemed to think that dancing was below him.

The song soon ended so the sweaty dancers sat down, hooting with amusement and elation, their blood pumping. I couldn't stop smiling. But then I remembered something which I wished I hadn't. The choosing of the couple.

And even though I discovered I _liked_ Gippal, I didn't want to be the one singing a love song with him...for him...Buddy began his song, an old parody of the Machina War. Mirth filled the air as everyone broke out into chuckles, giggles and sniggers at the rude innuendos and insinuations the song made. The song ended splendidly as I fell to the ground clutching my stomach at the way Buddy had sung the last verse. Many other Al Bhed were in the same position I was, including Gippal, Brother and a few of the Al Bhed Psyches.

During the laughter, no one noticed Dad stand up and open his mouth to reveal the couple. He'd probably wanted it this way, in hindsight, and had probably requested that Buddy sing this song.

Idiot...

"_Rikku yht Gippal_." Dad boomed.

All the laughter suddenly ceased and people looked confused. Slowly it sank in and the men began jostling the stunned Gippal at his lucky catch. The females all congratulated me on my other half.

I knew this was my end.

"_Rikku, oui ku vencd_. (Rikku, you go first.)"

I thought that it was a good time to send my father to an early grave. He knew-or at least he thought-that I hated Gippal. And he himself had never approved of my more-than-friends-but-not-dating thing with Gippal after Gippal and I had broken up.

So I was just one confused pineapple.

I stood up hesitantly, letting out a nervous laugh. The crowd laughed a little. At that point I didn't know what to think. Were they laughing at me or with me? Though I wasn't laughing so that means that they were probably laughing at me...That wasn't very comforting along with the fact that I'm singing in front of them next...Would they laugh some more at me?

Yes.

I waited for the background girls to start singing their part. It was soft and absolutely enchanting but I was too busy trying to keep myself from fainting to think about the beauty of it all. My part came in five...four...three...two...crap...

"_Krihze ce rye cyne vewy zyeca pyzde ru crarhyeoyyh. Maranyde rye sarge ryfy kihkihyde ryeh dyhryeoyyh.Ccyp kyyda ryeh cyp ce sytrucr ryeh. Ris dis goih rysucr ryeh. Cyyw -a- tem lratu hy lrib ru goih kyyjuh hy. Yyu hy.. yu hy... yyu hy... yyu hy..._ (The whole atmosphere is ringing, as if a shehnai is playing. The scented wind twists around me; the solitude hums to me. Everything sings; everything is intoxicated! Why then are you and I silent? Sing the tune of your heart! Why are you silent? Sing! Come to me...)"

I flinched when my voice first came out. It sounded like I had just swallowed a frog...like Brother...Oh _tysh_ (damn)!

"_Dyh syh saeh goih yeca parde rioe. Dryhte ce eg yyk rye. Cyycuh saeh rye gyece oar nykehe. Trytgyh saeh goy nyyk rye._ (Why does it feel like a cool fire is rippling through my body and soul? What kind of melody is this, what kind of rhythm, in my breath and my heartbeat? What has happened to me? Explain it, won't you?)"

I avoided looking at Gippal as if he were the plague. I couldn't afford a mass spectacle at my own expense. I knew that if I looked at him, I would either laugh, cry or both...Not good options so that's why I stayed away...

My voice was finally evening out...At least it souned good to me. No one was throwing apples or anything yet and even Shinra wasn't shaking his head in disappointment. I wasn't the greatest singer. In fact, I was a crow compared to Ms. Yunie Nightingale.

"_Oar riy goy risaeh ris gu cyszryuu hy... cyp kyyda ryeh ...grysucr ryeh tem saeh zu pyydaeh rye. Rtduh ba myuu hy. Yyu hy...yyu hy..._ (Everything sings; everything is intoxicated! Why then are you and I silent? Whatever's in your heart, bring it to your lips! Come to me...)"

So I was done for now...but now it was Gippal's turn. The musicians kept on going for a while and I was suddenly afraid that Gippal might miss his cue...but thankfully he didn't...And I almost swooned...And I never ever "swoon"...

"_Yp gue tine hy imzyh gue. Pyc ag egnyn rye. Yp hy gyreh ris hy dis rt gyreh pyc boyyn re boyyn rye._ (Now there are no complications and no distances between us, only a sweet understanding. Now there's neither a "you" nor an "I," only love upon love.)"

Stupid Gippal. Did he just have to be such a good singer? And I knew from the way his voice _curled_ that he was either smiling out of love or he was just taunting me...I'm going to go with taunting and continue to avoid him...

"_Cih cygu trytgyha edha byyc yyu hy_...(Come close enough to hear my heart beat...)"

My turn once again...Just sing one more time...alone...and then we'll sing a few lines together and then it'll be his turn...

"_Cyp kyydaeh ...grysucr ryeh. Yp sana cybhu ba dis re dis lryruu hy. Yyu hy... yyu hy... yyu hy...__ Krihze ce rye ...kihkihyde ryeh dyhryeoyyh ...yyu hy yyu hy.....(_ Everything sings; everything is intoxicated! Why then are you and I silent? Spread through my dreams, you and you alone. Come...Sing the tune of your heart! Why are you silent? Sing! Come to me...)"

We finished off to silence, except for the straining ebbs of the musicians instruments. Then there was the applause. I wouldn't say it was smattering and I definitely wouldn't say it was thunderous...I would call it **awed**...

Ignore that...that was my ego speaking...

My father said a few things that washed right over my head but I got the gist of it...Gippal was supposed to do his great singing thingamajig...Aw fudgers...

He cleared his through before beginning, strumming his madcap guitar as well.

"_Gilr gricrpioah. Oyytuh ga zihkym ca par lryme. Gilr gretgeoyh mysruh ga tycdyg ba grim kyoe. Gilr kaadr binyha nygra dra cenryyha. Gilr cin gyreh gruoa dra pyhtecr sem kyoa_. (Some fragrances, conjure up old memories that have been stowed away. Some flowers, in the dusky evening, opened up. Some songs that have to be finished keep the feeling. Some lost melody somewhere gives the meaning back.)

This was my song. This was the song I lived for, breathed for and frankly, wanted to know the meaning of. It is a lovely song and I'm not usually one to get all weepy over a simple song but sometimes...you just gotta? Ya know?

"_Zaaha ga ecryna sem kyoa. Pelrta dra gehyna sem kyoa_. (I have found my reason to live. I have found my will to breathe.)"

I did my little "repeat-after-Gippal" thing, though I was starting to feel squeamish. Gippal was looking at a lot of people while he sang but mostly...it was me...I know that I have these weird kinda-love-kinda-hate feelings for Gippal but does he too?

And a little part of my heart was saying 'hopefully, yes' with all its might.

"_Sane wehtyke syeh dane pyynecr goy rie? Sana nycda tynoy pyha parha myka. Sane gynjyduh gu diha yyga goy lrriy? Gyreh grfyp haahtuh ge kyme narha myka_. (In my life, what has your rain done to me? My oceanic road causes me to sit down. My rest comes, but what have you stolen from my eyes? Somewhere, the sleeping soul's smile will live.)"

I felt it. The knowledge. I didn't think that one song could change feelings, or at least mold them to fit the meaning of the lyrics. I just felt...enriched? I don't know. This whole introspective thing isn't working for me. All I know is that I found out something about myself then.

I loved Gippal.

"_Zaaha ga...gehyna sem kyoa._ (I have found my reason to live. I have found my will to breathe.)"

And I think he loved me too.

"_Sane mur ryjyyuh ca rykytgyn maa idre. Sana ryn yhtrana gu izyma baa kyoa. Diha hycgah sizrca sicginyha gu gyry. Sana syh ga syicys kimsuryn ca ru kyoa_. (My every breath seems to wake me. My every blindness seems to have left me. When you smile you tell me to smile. My every desire has been fulfilled.)"

And I couldn't stop smiling. It was like understanding this song and its double meanings had been so simple...yet it just clicked. And it felt so good.

"_Zaaha ga...Gehyna sem kyoa_. (I have found my reason to live. I have found my will to breathe.)"

I really couldn't help it. I started smiling when the girls are supposed to frown, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Gippal. A few people seemed to notice they did that 'nudge-nudge-look-at-them' thing but did I care? Nope...

I was in love...

This is sickening...

"_Gilr gricrpioah, cyyhcu ca cyyhcu sa krim kyoe. Gilr gretegoyh, yyhgruh re yyhgruh sa grim kyoe. Gilr boyyc ytrine. Gilr croys cehtruune. Gilr nacrse kihyruh. Syeh nyda trym kyoa. Zaaha ga ecryna sem kyoa. Pelrta dra gehyna sem kyoa._ (Some fragrances have opened up my soul of souls. Some flowers have opened my eye of eyes. Some blind thirst. Some dusk's sindhoori. Some air is singing. My nights have been mixed because I have found my reason to live. I have found my will to breathe.)"

I just realized I missed my cue...

Poopie!

Everyone was going on and on with the chorus and Gippal displayed his guitar skills and whatnot while I just glared in annoyance. Stupid poopie head made me miss my cue!

...Okay...So maybe I wasn't _that_ angry, but you gotta get into this whole role of a bickering couple as soon as possible, you know?

After a few moments, my dad stood up, so every one shut their mouths and listened up.

"_Famm, dryd fyc ehdanacdehk. Yhofyoc, ymm drec cehkehk ryc syta sa rihkno. Fryd tu oui ymm cyo du cusa vuut?_ (Well, that was interesting. Anyways, all this singing has made me hungry. What do you all say to some food?)"

A bit of laughter here and there, pointed mainly at me and Gippal. I tried to shrug it off and laugh with them but it was kind of hard considering that I had just had an un-mind-blowing experience in love.

And then there was that **arm** around my shoulder.

Now, I'm not a person who gets offended when someone touches me. In fact, I'd say I'm pretty low on the modesty meter but even then, there is a point where anyone can become embarrassed...And I had just hit it...Why?

It. Was. Gippal's. Arm.

I had been extremely surprised when he got up and sat down next to me, his arm swinging like a windmill and attaching itself to my shoulders...firmly.

I had tried shrugging it off with a smile. It didn't work. Needless to say, I was getting quite a few jealous glares but then as we got up to move to the courtyard for food, he made it worse.

He leaned down to my ear and stopped me by adding pressure to my arm. "Do you think we could be more?"

Now THAT came out of nowhere!

Okay. So maybe not 'nowhere' since it had been on my mind ALL NIGHT, but Gippal...?

I tried to organize a coherent reply but all I could come up with was looking at his eye and smiling...just a tad bit...so he knew how I felt. It was a combination of a yes, no and maybe...So it was a yenaybe.

Unfortunately (or not), Gippal took it the wrong way...

Gippal smacked a quick one on my lips, smiled and steered me to the courtyard where dinner was being served.

I'll get back to you on the amount of heart attacks by sadness occurred.

But even with Gippal being a jokester, I knew that it was no joke.

Heh. I felt special.

So the night wore on.

I know that this is strange. A whole day/evening of introspection on my relationship with a certain man and within moments we're practically engaged...

But that's how it is. Both Gippal and I are spontaneous and that's why no one really took offense to the fact that we were now _it_...Our relationship hadn't changed much (yet) and I don't think it should've. Imagine how weird we would've been had we changed our outlook on our bond...all that kissing, romancing and serenading? Me and Gippal? No thanks.

I think we'll stick with the deprecating comments and whining. It worked before...and I'm sure it'll work now.

During dinner we had fun, kinda smearing any type of food all over each other. A sheepish Blappa proposed to a blushing Heetna while Shinra seemed to have taken an interest in an eleven year old named Mittee.

All the while, me and Gippal just had fun.

And we sang a lot too now that I think about it...I love this festival, and Gippal and Yunie and Gippal and Home and Cid and Gippal and Brother and Buddy and Shinra and---

I'll shut up now...

Sindhoori is that red line you see on the hairline of the married woman of India. Usually it's the red dot, the sindhoori (made of a red powder) and a black necklace around the neck that signify marriage. Sindhoori is used a lot in Indian songs because its mystic and strong at the same time and presents a force in lyrics.

Okay...So I said that I wouldn't write anymore of these but with the reviews what can you do? It was still just as hard as the last time and I think I relied on my OWN personality too much so it kinda leaked in there.

I apologize for the sketchy translations on the song Gippal sang. I speak a different dialect so I can't be sure. But Rikku's song is fine. I chose Indian songs because usually, the whole song is a metaphor and there is usually a double meaning...deeper...So I used those and translated the Hindi to Al Bhed...Phew...

For the next ones I'll have:

A funeral

A wedding (Not R and G's)

That's all I have now...Any ideas?

**Master Thief**: I know you! Ahhh!! I feel so privileged to have YOU of all people review on of my stories!! AHH!!

**Lttlwings**: Aww! So sweet! I'm glad you liked my outlook on things. Here, I deviate a lot from what Rikku is like...

**Angel Taisha**: You're one of the people who influenced me to write more...Thanks so much!

**xxmoonlight-angelxx**: Thanks so much!! I'm glad you liked it!

**iridescentwings**: How's this? A series of one-shots, all on Rikku and Gippal? I liked the idea...What do you think?

**Back of Beyond**: That's so sweet of you to add me to your favorites list! I feel so loved ::sniff sniff::

**Master and Chief**: Aww...Thanks! I think RG rocks to!! It's so coolio!!

**kingleby**: Love your penname and review! So sweet!! I'm gonna be on a review high for a few days...


	3. Funeral

Disclaimer: Not mine

Funeral

I sat on the floor of my room, my back against my bed. I was looking out onto the subdued Moonflow, seeing as that was where my apartment was located. In the years following Vegnagun's defeat and whatnot, there had been a population boom and so housing was built overlooking the Moonflow. I took advantage of the price and bought one.

The doors opening up to the Moonflow creaked a little bit and I felt a melancholy air wash over me again. The tears tried to overwhelm me and I tried desperately to keep my eyes from wandering to my left, where on the wall, hung a dress…

I shut my eyes, and even though I didn't want to, tried to squeeze some tears out. My hands curled up into fists and I pounded the ground next to me…then stopped. It wouldn't help any.

Time passed. I didn't realize it except for when a lone pyrefly floated past me. Darkness was falling. The multihued pyreflies would dance. I would hate them. I would cry. I would stare at the dress. I would be un-Rikku. I would pull at my Lucan clothing. I would pound my fists again. I would curse everyone happy. I would watch the pyreflies.

And I did.

A few of them floated into my room. They were horrible. I detested how they could look so _pretty_ when I was suffering so much. So much. Then they drew the last straw. Slowly, as if they didn't mean to hurt me, the stupid little flies flirted with the material of the dress. The sallow dress. The one strap dress. The scarf _toting_ dress. The typical Al Bhed dress. The typical Al Bhed _funeral_ dress.

I jumped up and grabbed whatever was closest to me, a shirt, and began to swing wildly at the mutely shrieking spirits. I screamed and cried and clawed at them with one hand and tried to bat them into the Farplane with the other. Once they left, I would fall to the ground, bury my face into my hands and try to cry.

And I did.

……………………………………..

The next morning was announced to me by people knocking on my door. I was still in my room, curled up on the floor, shirt gripped in my hands, Moonflow breeze trying to provide a blanket for me. I stood up and made my way through the house, not caring what I looked like.

I opened the door and turned away immediately retreating back to my room. There were a few cries of "Aunt Rikku!" but I paid them no heed. At least I tried. A hand took mine and followed me to my room. I didn't care. They would try to comfort me but it wouldn't work. There was only one way it would work. If he came back. That wouldn't be anytime soon.

The door was shut behind me in my room. I sat down on my bed and Yunie sat down next to me. Lulu was taking the dress off the wall. I looked away, to Paine. She was silently shutting the doors, locking with them with a key and bringing the ginger curtains over them. They were here to escort me to the funeral. More like baby-sit me. Because a twenty-four year old female like me can't be trusted with her own life.

But it was true.

Yunie said a few words and I turned my face to look at her. She was sympathetic from watching me; her eyes were red from crying and her belly large from the baby. I nodded and in a few moments, I was standing in the bathroom, the ashen dress staring at me from where Lulu had propped it up.

It was laughing at me. It one strap signaling a loss of one you were dependant on. Only close females would wear the dress. I would be the only one. Many people might have known him but I was the only female close to him…that was still alive. Even a person like Yunie never got very close to him…

I battled with it some more until there was a knock on the door. I turned to face it and I heard Paine tell me to shower.

Right. Because I would have forgotten.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. It never registered in my mind that the water was scalding my back. I came out a few minutes later, the bath steamy and sultry…It was trying to choke me. Like tears.

I dressed quickly and came out, hair damp. Lulu clucked her tongue and made me sit in front of the mirror. She combed my hair, dried it and left it loose.

I wasn't supposed to look good.

Paine disappeared into the bathroom before reappearing with the long scarf that she used to cover my whole head. You could only see a glimpse of my hair. Yunie came up and handed me the piece of paper that held my speech on it. I had thought before that I would cry.

And I did.

They led me outside into the living room where everyone else sat, dressed in various hues of black, white and the occasional lapis. My nephews all came up to me, smiling. They didn't understand death.

I tried to smile, but it was fog in a forest…gone in a moment. The haze of which I watched everything cleared for a moment as I saw someone I didn't expect to be there. Of course, Wakka was supposed to be there, as where Vidina and Raih, the newest addition to Lulu and Wakka's family…a daughter. Tidus and Baralai stood off in the corner. The twins, Jecht and Braska stood with him while little Nioth slept in her daddy Baralai's arms.

Brother wasn't there. He'd sped off somewhere with his family to avoid this funeral at all costs. Not that I blamed him. He and Brother had grown so much closer over the past few years. I would have run away too if I could. But everyone knew I should be there.

Gippal.

He stood at the door, dressed in the traditional mourning white of the Al Bhed, his gaze on me. I sniffed and tried to contain myself. He was the only one here. The only one who I could run to.

And I did.

He opened his arms and let me collapse in them. I let the tears out and though I didn't feel any better, I still cried.

I could've run to Tidus. He'd lost his father but he was with Yunie and it was like he was off limits. I could've gone to Baralai or Nooj but that would be odd. I could've gone to Wakka but he wasn't an Al Bhed and still, though he tried not to, showed some remanants of his old hatred. I could've gone to Lulu and Paine and Yunie but I'd already done that.

So I had one person left to run to. Gippal.

And I did.

And it felt so incredibly good…at least until he began pulling me towards the door…towards the airship…towards Home…towards the funeral…

I pulled away frantically and turned to run. The air of sadness had returned. The looks of pity speared themselves towards me and I let the folds of my dress envelop me, just like the sadness. I tried to push past them…but they held…just like dew on leaves…They would only slide off when a third party came into being.

There was no third party yet. I was led to the airship. I'd never seen it before. I was led inside to a room. I was left alone. I was left to cry.

And I did.

……………………………..

The ship just stopped. I felt the tears rise up again. Stupid. I pounded my fists…again…And I stepped out of my room and made my way directly to the exit. While the door opened, I wound the scarf over my head, a sign of sadness. I stepped off and ignored everyone else there. The mass of people attending the funeral. Their looks were those of sadness. I felt the tears coursing down my already wet cheeks, out the bulbous eyelids, down the blotched cheeks, past the reddened nose and off the angular chin-line.

I stopped. I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up. Gippal. He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help it. I broke down and turned to his chest again. His hand came up and rubbed my back. He led me to the platform where the body lay. Down the ramp of the ship. Across the blazing sand. Up the wooden stairs. To the pyre.

I pushed away from Gippal and looked at the funeral pyre. Gippal's hand was slipping out of mine. But I gripped it hard. I wouldn't let him leave me. Not now. Not ever. I could feel him pause for a moment before he returned the grip.

I led him around the pieces of wood that covered the body. Through the crevices between the geometric designs that the wood was laid out in, I could see the pale body of my father. I took a few more steps so that his ashy figure wouldn't have to be subject to _this_. The smell of the wood hit my face. Earthy. Sweet. Morose. Understanding. The look of the wood struck my senses. Hard. It was a deep brown, accentuated with the vines of Guadosalem. I don't know why. Maybe because my father had been in love with the struggle of the Guado, no matter how bad or good they were thought to be. He related it to the Al Bhed.

I took my free hand and gently laid it down on top of the wood. I broke. I sank to the ground, unawares to the people watching me then. I let out a sequence of heaving sobs along with mumbled words of love.

Looking back, I was, at first, disconnected because of my sadness. But I became connected because of Gippal.

Gippal helped me up and led me to the podium where I would have to say a few words to the crowd and my father. With his rough hands, Gippal placed me behind the podium, bracing my hands on the armrests and placing my short speech in front of me. I nodded my thanks while using my scarf to wipe away the tears. I tried not to cry. I really did. But it didn't work.

I took a shaky breath and then looked down at the simple piece of paper, with my writing scrawled across it. Dried tear stains dot the bleeding ink on the paper and more bleeds as I add some more tears. "_E s-secc oui Vydran-n. Naymmo secc oui. Fecr oui fana ra-rana. Muja oui_ (I m-miss you Father-r. Really miss you. Wish you were he-here. Love you)."

I stepped away from the podium and retreated quickly back to my seat. Yunie's hand grasped mine and I held it back. Gippal was sitting a ways off so I twisted my body to look back at him. He was playing with Nioth quietly. I watched. I half-expected him to turn and so when he did, I smiled. And he smiled back.

I turned away and placed my head on Yunie's shoulder. She comforted me. I shouldn't have been so sad. The circumstances of my father's death were expected. It's not like I didn't know of his condition, I had for months, but his weakness of heart ultimately lead to a heart attack that slowly killed him.

It just wasn't right. I wasn't paying attention to the ceremony but then Yunie's hand slithered out of mine and pushed me forward. I wobbled as I stood. The blood rushed to my feet and I felt pale.

I hadn't eaten anything.

The man performing my father's last rites helped me back up onto the platform. For the first time, I was aware of the mass of eyes that followed my every movement. I nervously took the vial of Macalania Water and splattered it gently onto the wood covering my father's body. I trembled some more.

The water froze over the wood, like crystals. Long ago, during one of the many Al Bhed expeditions when they were banished by Spirans, they chanced upon Macalania Woods and instated the custom of water.

The man finished chanting his last few verses and then handed me a torch. I stared at it. I wanted to fling it away so it would burn someone else's flesh. But I knew I couldn't. I had to take the torch and light the wood all the way around. I didn't want to. But I should.

And I did.

I took a few steps back and watched the incorporeal haze of smoking wood drift up, swirling sadly. We were waiting, all for the same moment, instance when we would know that my father was leaving, truly leaving.

The tang of the burning coppice reached my nose and I tried to stifle my breathing rhythm. I was breathing my father. Others in the crowd of Al Bhed and other various dignitaries from Spira looked on with baited breath.

And then, the burst of light.

A pyrefly floated up from the mass of smoldering wood and took off, soon followed by another and another and one more until there was a stream of them filtering out of my father's body.

It disgusted me.

My stomach curled over itself as I made my way off the platform. When I reached the bottom, I hurried to Yunie who was waiting for me, surrounded by the others of my company. The desert sand blew up a storm for a moment, temporarily obscuring the chants of the man over my father's carcass from my ears.

Yunie took my hand and led me away to the main square of Home. The pyreflies would carry the wood of the pyre away with them and I would be left with nothing. Everyone filtered into my father's broken home and tried to comfort me. But I stuck close to one person.

Gippal.

When we were young, he had always been my rock. Always there, through everything. My mother's death, my uncles and aunts deaths, Yunie's pilgrimage, Keyakku's death and now my father's death.

I was just used to him and he knew it too. When I neared him, he held his arm out at a slight angle, so it was not awkward for him but just perfect for me. As I slipped into his embrace, he continued chatting with Tidus. His arm tightened around my waist and that was it. All I had to do was place my ear over his heart and watch everyone else. Soon I'd fall asleep, standing or not, and he'd put me in bed and I'd wake up…not happy but not sad…

Gippal didn't always used to know. When my mother was sick, a few weeks before her death, he joked about it. I didn't speak to him again until after her funeral when my father had sent him in to comfort me. Ever since then, he's been the person I could count on to give me the right reaction…

My eyelids were beginning to droop heavily. I tried to keep them open but they would just slide back shut. I let my eyes close. Oblivion.

…………………………..

When I awoke I was on a large bed, blankets covering my body. I was in my old room. I moved to get up, my eyes puffy from the tears and my legs wobbly from standing at the funeral and lack of food. I opened up the door to find only the people close to me milling about. They were all seated comfortably, still in the funeral dress of the Al Bhed.

I offered a small smile before walking right past them and out the door. It was dusk, the pale shadows of the sun still reflecting and giving me light to see with. Once I was outside, I began trekking towards the Oasis. I wouldn't get lost. I had finally memorized my way around Bikanel Island.

The sand was freezing against my bare feet but I needed to be alone. Just to come to terms with my father's death and how I would move past it. After about thirty minutes of trekking through Bikanel, I reached the Oasis. I suppose it was just my luck that I had been forced to wear a ring forged of fiend repelling metal.

I stood somewhat triumphantly before the Oasis rocks. The whole time hiking through the desert had been spent on my father and the memories he had given me. Needless to say, my eyes were redder than before and my nose was giving me trouble in the breathing department.

Crying, I believed, was good for the body. It helped me as I purged myself of any of the feelings that could potentially make me go suicidal on anyone. Andin the end, I may look crappy but I felt better.

My father brought that philosophy to me. Mourn when you have to, cry when you have to, get happy when you want to. He didn't necessarily abide by it, and neither did I, but it did do the soul good to remember that there was such a way of thinking.

Silently, I clambered up the wind beaten rocks, wrapping the folds of my dress around my legs.

I suppose the trouble lay in my loneliness. Here I was, mourning my father alone. My brother had raced off with his family. Yuna didn't…_know_ my father like a _real_ Al Bhed would. I'm not trying to be a racist or anything but that was the truth. Father was so close to his own people. All the Al Bhed children were his children. Of course that contributed to some hurt feelings amongst the little kids but in the end we got over it.

Yuna didn't grow up with me. All my other friends…I had drifted away from them. In reality, only Gippal was left. He'd been as much of a constant in my life as my father had.

And now my father was gone.

Dad…he had foreseen this, I think, to a certain extent. Deathbeds weren't new to him except that he was laying on one. Happiness was, apparently, the key. He lay there, shriveling in his cocoon of a body and still spewing out knowledge like a fountain. His heart may have been weak but his mind…strong.

He'd prepared me for this. Over and over, he would list what I would do before, after and during the duration of his funeral. I tried to laugh it off but he knew, and I did too, that what he said was true.

He said I would cry, ponder, cry some more and then look for comfort.

And I did.

Listing the people who would help me through this had been one of his favorite activities. His frail body would quake with laughter as I frowned at some of his suggestions. Clasko, Leblanc, Nooj and Blappa had just been a few of his crazier ones.

But then he'd get serious, disgorging names both of us respected like Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Yuna, Rin. But none of them really worked, besides the females. I'd thought I'd be fine, with them all comforting me. Being there was what they were good at. That's what they would do for me. I thought that they would get me, my anger, sadness and just the depth of my emotions. But my father thought otherwise.

Gippal. That was his answer. At first I scoffed at the idea. Gippal? Arrogant bastard number one,so different from his youth, helping me with my problems? I didn't think so.

But my father did.

He wouldn't budge from his stance on that. Whenever I waved the idea away, he'd shoot me his newly found death-glare and tell me I didn't know about emotions. He told me that I would when it came to his funeral. He told me I would mourn our distance from my earlier years. He told me I would hate, hate with a passion that I'd never experienced before. He told me I'd be well within a day because he was preparing me. He told me to remember him. He told me that Gippal would support me. He told me Gippal is for me. He told me to let Gippal come into my life. He told me to keep in mind forever whatever he said. He told me to listen.

And I did.

It was colder now, the wind cutting at my bare toes. I was quickly coming to regret my decision regarding my shoes and lack thereof but that was soon solved as I began trekking back to the city. The walk was long and arduous, partly because it was dark. And that was a problem.

About an hour later, I was still walking, pushing one lactic acid filled leg after another. I didn't want to admit it too myself…yup, I really didn't…but I had to…it was the smart thing to do…admit your problem…

I was lost. Completely, utterly lost.

I stopped on probably the eighth sand dune I'd walked over and stood there, my scarf now tightly wrapped around my shoulders. Again, I felt like crying.

If only the Al Bhed didn't live in the middle of a freaking desert! I huffed once more and began walking in a direction I wasn't sure of. A few minutes later, I heard a drone. A drone of something that didn't sound too friendly. I whipped around hoping to find whatever was out there. After spinning in several dizzying circles, I saw lights. Two white specks in the distance, framed with a rim of red lights. It wasn't a fiend. It was a machina.

Without trying to seem too excited, I took off running in that direction. The machina was much faster and soon reached me. The door opened up and out stepped the imposing figure of…Gippal. I smiled, not like he could see me in the dim lighting, and launched myself into his arms. He laughed, picked me up and swung me around.

"How did you know where I was?"I asked once I was done mauling him. Gippal turned to his machina, pointing to the red rims.

"Heat-sensing. They outline the shapes on a radar inside the machina. I hoped that you weren't shaped like a fiend so I came after that one human shape standing in the middle of a freezing desert. You see, I hooked it up to--"

"I really don't want to know how it works but I like it." His hand still rested on my waist. His arm still provided warmth on my back. His chest still provided warmth on my front. His smile still made my heart race. His words still made my knees weak.

"You sure you don't want to hear my melodious voice float out of my delicious mouth to rouse your senses?"

I was glad it was dim. I was flushed with embarrassment. What a delicious mouth indeed.

"Shut up Gippal." I turned my head away, letting the breeze comb my hair. I could feel his hesitating.

"A-Are you feeling better?" Still hesitant.

The tears stung. Good job Gippal. Just go on reminding me. I sniffed and leant against his shoulder. His hand came up and cradled my head, stroking my hair. He didn't say anything, just letting me know he was there. I guess I wasn't that prepared to forget my father.

"Don't follow the saying." Gippal whispered, his lips close to my ear.

I immediately knew what he was talking about. _Memories are nice, but that's all they are_. I suppose it was true. But then again—

"You have to, want to, and should remember. He was your father, is your father." I couldn't help it. I looked up at him, tear-stained face and all, smiling. Gippal was watching my face, searching, searching, searching, for what, I didn't know. But I didn't care right then. My father's voice had washed over me and I acted upon instinct.

My cold hands, one still in possession of the scarf, reached up to Gippal's cheeks and pulled his face down to mine. I planned on just a quick kiss for appreciation. But Gippal had something different in mind.

His lips pushed down on mine, soft and wonderful. He brought his hands around fully and pressed me against his body. My tears were dried by the scarf, guided by his hand. I kissed him back with vigor.

We pulled away, my hands still placed on his cheeks. While still rakishly grinning at me, Gippal's arms came under my knees and behind my back, lifting me up and carrying me to the machina. Placing me inside, Gippal leaned down again and placed another kiss on the corner of my lips. I smiled and reached up for another quick one. Gippal smiled like a sexy vagabond and shut the door on my side of the machina. He got in on the other side, started the machina and conveniently placed his hand on my hand.

I swear I could hear my father laughing delightedly in the FarPlane. He had known, known all too well. I looked down at mine and Gippal's hands, just laying there in my lap. I thought I should intertwine our fingers, just to make him smile.

And I did.

……………………….

Wow. This took forever, didn't it? I'm really sorry. I mean, here you all are, making this my most successful fiction ever, yet I'm lazing away. But I do have school that comes first so that will always be. I'll be focusing on my other fiction. That one has been neglected for too long.

Reviews:

**Angela Taisha:** I have to make you blush! You and all the other reviewers…Wow… Can I say enough about you all? You especially. I hope this had just enough fluff!

**Back of Beyond:** Yes, this is a load of one-shots. Sorry for not clarifying! I should've done better! Anyways, I'm glad you'll keep on reading!

**kingleby:** Reviews highs are cool! Thank you for the compliments! I did feel iffy about that part with him just taking their relationship like that. But I'm glad it worked!

**mystic s n o w f a l:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you're here! I try! Really I do!

**daggergarnet09:** I'm glad you at least took the time to read this and take a look at it! Thanks so much!

**Reema-cha:** takes daisy Okay, your review was awesome! So nice and long and just plain wonderful! I did watch G-Phoria! You're the only other person I know who's watched it! I was so excited for Rikku (even though she's not real…lol!)! And I'm sure your stories will be excellent. Just drop me a line when you do create an account and I'll be sure to check out your fics. And I love Yuffentine too! Though I haven't really found any good stories. Would you like to point me to any good ones? And I will be using your idea, with a few tweaks, but yes, your idea.

**Flametongue:** Thank you so much for your review. I love late reviews because it makes me feel loved! And yours just lifted my spirit after a bad day (Oh I remember that day so well. My driving instructor was sick so another one had to come and man…She was mean…I was crying…And then I read your review!!!)! You're Swedish???? I've always wanted to visit Sweden/Denmark/Switzerland/Finland/Norway! Yup…I think it's called Scandinavia but I don't want to make a mistake about it. Thanks so much!


	4. Wedded

Leblanc was getting married. Married. Leblanc.

Oh the poor soul. Nooj, I mean. I don't understand how he could propose to that monstrosity. And if the fact that they were getting married wasn't bad, I'm one of her bridesmaids…I was ready to strangle myself.

"So I'll see you there loves! Remember, you want to be fitted just fabulously for your gowns!" And then, she was gone. The three of us were still bent around the CommSphere. I cocked my head to one side.

"Does anybody just know what happened?"

Paine snorted. "I'm still trying to get past the fact that Nooj actually proposed to that monstrosity of a woman."

My thoughts exactly.

Yunie sent us disapproving looks. After she and Tidus had "found" each other again, she'd become even more motherly, telling us how to eat properly, how to act around strangers…the whole shebang. "Oh come on you two. We have to be happy for them. I mean, look at me and Tidus."

Both Paine and I groaned and backed away. No way she was going to pull that on us. We turned out of the tent and walked away, I with my hands behind my head. Beaches were nice, I thought as we ambled down to one.

"So we're going to be bridesmaids…" Paine ventured.

"I'm almost scared to think what she'll make us do. She doesn't have that great of a fashion sense you know? By the way, how many respect points does she have?"

"None." I sat down in the sand and flopped backwards.

"Well that's wonderful."

We sat there is silence for some time before Paine brought up the subject again.

"Ahem…Uh…You don't think she'll make us…ah….dress up?" The query was hesitant and I couldn't help but snatch this opportunity.

"Why do you sound so afraid? Do you not want to be all purdy for your dear Baralai?"

Paine slowly turned her head to look at me. My playful smile lessened in its radiance. I was almost scared. And then the sand hit.

Sand does not taste good.

I practically flew out of my sitting position, spitting sand for all I was worth. Paine's quiet chuckles were making their way mockingly through my cacophony of spitting.

"Not funny!" I managed. "But I'll get the last spit laugh when you have to do something spit different with your hair!"

"Minus ten respect points. That leaves you with…five…" I was horrified. Crawling over to her, I sat up on my knees, in a kind of pleading position.

"Paine? Please don't take away all my respect points. I-I promise I won't make fun of your…uh…your _thing_ for--" Paine cut me off.

"What _thing_? The only one of us that has a _thing_ for someone is you."

Well now. I did not have a _thing_ for anyone! "Thank you very much but I am _thing_-less!"

Now, I have a little pet peeve. Not that big but it's still there. Whenever people plot something, they get this glint in their eyes. I've gotten in plenty of times and so I guess I'm a hypocrite. But Paine on the other hand…her glints should have a class of their own. They belong more in the "maniacal and just plain dangerous" category.

So anyways, I'm sitting here, looking like a little dog, when she gets her glint. "I don't know Cid's girl. Seems kinda obvious to me. But hey, if you don't want to admit it, I guess I can lower your respect points down to the negatives." And it was all said so nonchalantly. I pouted. I gaped.

"You'd take my respect points away?"

"Absi-posi-you better believe it."

"Aww…don't be such a poopie Paine! Please!"

"Then just admit you have a thing for someone and we'll all be on our merry way."

"You, merry? That's like telling me--"

"Rikku, just tell me right now. Do you like Gippal?" I brought my upper lip down to meet my lower lip. I considered it a talent of mine. I opened my mouth to tentatively answer her question before an ingenious idea struck me! Muahahahaha!

"You tell me you like Baralai and I'll tell you that I really like Gippal!" I pointed accusingly at her through this whole thing and was pretty much gloating with my wonderstuff. That was until she got up and started walking back towards the more populated area of Besaid.

I got up to run and follow her, jumping up and down during the while.

"Wait! Where are you going! Don't you wanna know?"

"You already gave me your answer Rikku. You like Gippal." I stopped, staring at her retreating form open mouthed. Once I recovered from my shock, I reiterated my words in my head. Sure enough, I'd acted like me and told her that I liked him.

I slumped down on the sand and 'ughhed' myself a few times. Gippal seemed to be a little pest that always buzzed around at the most unneeded times. And yet, he was someone I constantly thought about. Well…not constantly. Just sometimes. It wasn't like he plagued my thoughts, he just sat there, in the corner, strolling around a bit. Yunie described her love for Tidus that way.

…wait…

I did not just say that. In fact, I didn't say what I just said. I only said what Yunie said and what Yunie said has nothing to do with what I thought I said…

"So what did you say?" I cringed. I hated it when I talked out loud.

"Nothin'." I turned my head. Tidus and Yunie.

"Well it obviously includes us. So I think we deserve to know what you're talking about." Yunie finished it off with a short giggle. Tidus glanced over at her, a smile lifting his lips. They were too cute. Really.

"So, about this wedding…" He tore his eyes away from my cousin as he began to speak. "Yuna tells me I'm gonna have ta walk down this aisle thing. But I have a problem Rikku."

"And what would that be?"

"I've never met the groom." I nodded appreciatively, taking into account that, yes, he'd never even laid eyes on Nooj.

"Well maybe since Leblanc chose Yunie, Nooj chose you because all of Spira knows you're back." I kicked my feet out and wiggled my head a little. Both of them were now seated next to me.

"Maybe. But now, I've got to let something creep in. That would be the protective brother gene in me." Yunie giggled even more and then patted Tidus' arm. He was grinning too much.

"We heard something from Paine. Care to indulge us, my dear cousin?" Yunie smiled deviously at me, her arms now linked with Tidus'.

I began to blush. I tried to control it by inflating my cheeks but Tidus poked me real hard and all the air came whizzing out. I was still blushing.

"W-What are you talking about?" Yunie smiled even harder and then tilted her body towards me.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe some dashingly handsome man named Gippal? Stop pouting Tidus."

I let my eyes sweep around the lightly populated beach. Could anyone save me? No…So I had to save myself. Implementing Operation: Save Rikku From Embarrassment!

"Sorry. I have to go. I have to implement OSRFE. Top secret you see…yes…very important." I bustled off, dusting the sand off my tush and trudging up the sand. Oh wow…

* * *

"That's just not your color darling. I'd say more of a…brown and orange combination, love. There, there. Try this on." 

I almost gagged. Brown and my skin tone did not match. Orange fared well…but brown? No.

I pretended like I didn't hear Leblanc and went to the nearby bed where all of my dresses to choose from were laid out. I picked up the lavender one and put it down quickly. I might love the color but it would not look good on me.

All these were in Kilikan wedding dress, I noticed subconsciously. The top was tube-top, dark and NOT transparent until just above the belly button. Then the fabric was clear all the way down to the knees. Under that was a pair of slacks of the same color.

I sorted lazily through the piles upon piles of clothes in my size, murmuring to myself about whether I liked that certain color or disliked it. Then I found it.

It was green. I adore green. This green was like Al Bhed eye green. Not bad. I hefted the suit up and turned to show it to Leblanc who was trying on her wedding gown. It was actually kind of nice but since I'm not wearing it I won't describe it.

"This one's mine." Leblanc looked at my reflection through one of her mirrors. "Oh. So I'll have the colors lavender, blue and green? This will be lovely!"

"Actually, I'll go with the red." Leblanc's face fell. I guess that we kind of messed up her color scheme. Now we looked like a jungle theme. Red, blue and green. Not bad. Whatever. Not my wedding, not my problem.

"Are you sure, love? I do think that the lavender suits your skin tone quite nicely." Leblanc intoned nervously as she intoned her words towards Paine. Shaking her head, Paine picked up the red one and hefted it over her shoulder. Leblanc muttered a little before a different look just seized her face. She looked like a possessed fiend.

"The Honorable Maiden." Yunie stopped admiring herself in the mirror and I turned to look at Paine, who was looking at Leblanc.

"I need an Honorable Maiden if I'm going to have a Kilikan wedding. Why, I think my dearest Noojie-Woojie already has his Best Man chosen." Leblanc scuttled over to her desk and shuffled through her papers. As weird as a lady she was, I was surprised to find that she is really organized…well, more so than I am.

"Ah-ha! He has chosen a Best Man." I knew Yunie was safe. Heck, she knew it too. Nooj didn't know Tidus that well but took him on because Yunie was going to be all alone down the aisle if he didn't.

But me and Paine…

It's not like being the Honorable Maiden in a bad thing. Leblanc is the problem. She's psycho and she'll get the HM to do some pretty weird things. Weird things that I, at all costs, wanted to avoid.

"That's just like my Noojie. He chose his best friend. Baralai."

I snorted. I couldn't help it. I already knew that I would have to walk with Gippal. But Baralai was walking with Paine which meant…

"So I'm your Honorable Maiden?"

I burst out laughing. It was just too darn funny. Yunie covered her amusement with her hand, like the proper little lady she was. Paine gave me one of her death glares then began discussing the newest turn of events with Leblanc. This was too much fun…really.

"Rikku, love?"

"Hmm?" I turned from the mirror and looked at Leblanc.

"You and Gippal will dance with each other, won't you? I have no problems with the other two." I felt my cheeks redden. Dance with an undeniably sexy man? Yes please!

"S-sure Leblanc. Anything for you." I refused to look at Yunie and Paine.

"Rikku would like dancing with Gippal." Paine deadpanned. Was it me, or after finding the 'real Paine', did Paine seem like more of a…well…pain?

"'Like' is an understatement, don't you think Paine? I'd say more along the lines of 'passionately love'." Yunie was practically dancing with glee.

"Yunie!" I stomped my feet and pouted.

"Do you mean she loves him? Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is so romantic! Just think! A love story unfolding during mine and Nooje-Woojie's wedding! It's so perfect!" Another thought then seemed to strike the blonde. Leblanc brought down her hands and peered closely at a fidgeting me. "You're still a virgin, right love? Because if you aren't, that'll just ruin my plan."

My mouth dropped to the floor. "Where did you get the idea that I wasn't a virgin?"

"Well, look at the way you dress, love. It's promiscuous."

"Leblanc has a point, Rikku. Better watch it in those clothes." Paine was just reveling in her revenge.

"Yeah Rikku. You never know if Gippal might decide to take you into his arms and run his hands all up and down your bare--"

I ran out of the room before I heard the rest of Yunie's statement.

* * *

I had to endure a week of Yunie and Paine constantly whispering conspiratorially to me. Every time one would walk past me, they would whisper something about "bare skin" or "Gippal" or even "wild squatter monkey sex"…wait…that might have been Tidus. 

But then the day of the wedding came. We'd taken a ship over the day before and were pleased to find comfortable little tents to house us separately. Just a small bed and a sink on one side of the place. Very nice and practical. Sadly, my positioning was not. I don't know whether Paine just really had it in for me, but she always managed to find ways to be near me. And she'd always have something to say.

I was regretting ever making fun of her during the real Gullwing days.

However, I got my fair share of revenge too. Especially that night, when all four hundred (I know…huge!) of the wedding guests were invited to dinner. There was this huge buffet line in the courtyard of the Kilikan temple. The bunch of us decided to get dinner together, and naturally, Paine decided to stand in front of me, while Gippal was behind me. But, Baralai was in front of her.

So I just conveniently tripped and sent Paine sprawling into Baralai's arms. Leblanc was delighted.

"So ya actually got some spunk in ya, eh Cid's girl?" I turned to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about, poopie head. And I have a name, you know?" Gippal leaned closer. "I do know." And then he looked down at my…well…yeah…I was blushing brighter than a red elemental.

"You four lovebirds are kind of holding up the line." Tidus poked his head into the conversation, grinning like an idiot. The murmuring of the curious crowd just became intelligible ('Is he staring at what I think he's staring at?') and I quickly whirled around, smacking Gippal with all five million of my braids and began to hastily dump any assortment of food into my plate. Paine was doing the same…hey…that almost rhymed…

So anyways, we all got our food and bustled off to find a place to sit…more conveniently, the steps of the temple. I somehow managed to get away from Gippal who was still grinning like a rabid fiend. And then I realized.

He'd meant to embarrass me.

Ooohhh he made me mad! I looked away and began to shovel food into my mouth, not really caring. The night was spent, thinking of ways to get back at Gippal. Of course my plan to embarrass him didn't work very well, but I tried. I kept on bringing up stories of his childhood but the way he glossed them over, he sounded like a Yunie by the end of the dinner.

That self-absorbed, cocky, arrogant, good-looking, sexy, funny, witty, idiotic, half-assed (well, maybe not) son of an Al Bhed!

Wow…That almost sounded like an insult.

* * *

The day of the wedding. Gippal had walked me back to my tent last night and had apologized for his behavior, all the while standing as if he was a flan azul doing gymnastics. I accepted and went on my merry way. 

And now here I was, dressed in the green thing that I'd chosen that day with Leblanc and the girls, with my hair half up. I felt like puking. I don't know why. I wasn't the one getting married yet I felt like I was. My stomach was twisting in ways I'd never felt it twist and my face seemed to be stuck in a "sick" look. It got even worse when the groom's guys came to visit the bride's girls.

"Hey hey hey! All you ladies are lookin' lovely! Even Cid's little girl looks great!" I didn't turn to look at them. I just kept on staring at myself in the mirror, gripping the bouquet of flowers that was used during the rehearsal.

I heard what Gippal said and opened my mouth to give my usual reply. However, I swiftly shut my mouth. Didn't want to give lunch an excuse to come spewing out. Gippal walked on over to me but I stood there, gripping the flowers and staring at my frightened self.

"Rikku? You okay there?" I shook my head. "Your color ain't that pretty. You sure ya don't want anything?" I shook my head again and just kept on staring at myself in the mirror. I was terrified of making a fool of myself.

"She's scared because she thinks Leblanc's going to make her do something." Paine said, breaking her conversation with Baralai, who seemed mildly annoyed. Yunie giggled at me with Paine, while Tidus grinned like an idiot. Gippal looked back at them.

"Nah, don't think so. She's jus' scared of makin' a fool outta herself. That right?" I didn't react. He knew me too well. We were practically living with each other before I was a month old.

He took me and guided me to a chair where I sat down. I did just that and breathed. The wedding was going to kill me. I knew it.

"No it's not." Gippal cut off my thoughts. I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue, knowing that he knew what I was thinking. And then, the planner came bustling in.

"It's time!" Shelinda hissed. We all stared at her wide-eyed. She'd never hissed before.

I felt even worse.

* * *

I gripped Gippal's arm. He didn't seem to care and just squeezed my arm back. I took a deep breath. He took one too. In the end, it became a game that frustrated those behind us. I'd swing my leg, he'd swing his. I'd move my hair out of my face, he'd move his hair out of the way. 

"Will you two cut it out?" was the testy question posed to us by Tidus. There was a murmur of agreement from Yuni, Baralai and Paine. I sighed dramatically. Gippal shot me a smile before sighing as well.

And then, the doors opened.

The wedding was in the antechamber of the Temple. It was bedecked with flowers and surprisingly, it was all done in good taste. Purple, red and crème drapes hung from various points on the wall while sprays of Djose roses hung from the ceiling. The bridesmaids carried a bouquet of Guadosalam ukkirians and Mushrrom lappig's. Very nice and simple.

The music started up. I took a confident step forward, in sync with Gippal's towering frame. We made our way down the violet rug that served as the aisle. Gippal and I reached the end of the carpet and bowed towards Nooj, as was customary. Then we went off to our separate sides. Yunie and Tidus came a few seconds later, followed by Paine and Baralai.

As Baralai took his place next to Nooj, Paine stood standing at the end of the rug, as Leblanc came down the aisle, led and followed by Ormi and Logos, respectively. She looked beautiful in her red and crème gown. Once Leblanc reached Paine, Ormi and Logos sat down in their seats and Paine came to stand next to Yunie.

The ceremony began. It was so utterly boring. I could see Gippal trying to keep his one eye open as he blearily tried to stifle his yawns.

Thankfully the ceremony was quick. And then came the reception.

I shakey-shaked my way up to it because it was outside where the buffet had been the day before. There was no semblance of order. Once the wedding was pronounced over, everyone, including the bride and groom, made a beeline for the reception. This time, there was a dance floor, tables, a bar and covering, just in case it decided to rain.

I jumped at the chance for food, ignoring the toasts that were being made. I listened in on Paine's and I could tell it was painful (haha). She was trying so hard to make Leblanc sound good. It worked…but I could sense her struggle.

I turned to find a place to eat. There, with Gippal and that other girl. I went right over and sat down.

"Hey Cid's little girl." I gave up. "Hey."

"This is Helady. She's one of Leblanc's friend's." I held out my hand for her to shake. "Hi! I'm Rikku!" Helady looked at my hand and slowly brought hers out. The way she shook my hand almost made it seem as if she was trying her hardest not to puke.

"So…where are you from?" I asked. Trying to be nice here!

"Helady's from Luca. She grew up in Bevelle though." Gippal was still staring at her.

"Sounds like you two know quite a lot about each other." I remarked, picking at my food. Helady swept her cold black eyes over me. She didn't look to good in her dress. It was white and made her look pasty. Spira, she looked like a female form of Seymour, just with different coloring. Even her voice was like his!

"Yes. Gippal and I get along quite well, don't we?" Helady flashed Gippal a smile. Gippal gave her one of his pirate smiles, as I call them. They can win anyone over. Suddenly, I felt very small.

"Absi-posi-you better believe it, Princess Helady. Have I told you how you look beautiful in that dress? Really brings out your eye color and the beautiful blush on your cheeks. Hold on! Is that even more blush that I see showing up?" Gippal then leaned over more to her side as they continued speaking in lower tones. She was giggling like a fool.

I got up with my food. They both looked up, Gippal asking where I was going. Gippal looked slightly panicked, but I didn't register that. "I'm going to find Yunie. Knowing her, she's probably already promised someone she'll change the name of Bevelle to Shiny Little House of Lies."

I don't know why I got tears in my eyes as I turned to go. I walked away from the table, searching for the others but I gave up after two seconds. Passing a trash bin, I threw my food in and dropped the plate on top. I was walking down the steps of the temple within a minute.

Someone grabbed my arm when I was halfway down. The party seemed far away now, voices seemingly like flies in the air. Squatter monkeys seemed to be following me from outside the temple steps. They would chatter once in a while.

"Where do you think you're going, Cid's girl?" I shut my eyes tightly, willing the tears to come out. It wasn't so hard. I'd already been crying for a while.

I whirled on Gippal. The squatter monkeys stopped babbling.

"I have a name!" I said with contempt. "And if you're so keen on knowing about someone's whereabouts, why don't you talk to your little Helady, huh? I'm sure she has some interesting story about how her eye color has to do with her gown that she got stitched just for her royal self in Besaid!"

Going…

"My little Helad--" The babbling of the squatters had continued…

"That's right! You know you like her so much! Why even bother coming after me? I'm just 'Cid's little girl'. You can't even remember my name, yet you already have a title for your-your-your her!"

…going…

"Look, you don't--" Now they were quiet…

"Yes I do! You don't know Gippal! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you! Do you know what you do to me? Huh? Huh? Well do you? You make me sick! You make me happy! You make me cry, frown, smile and laugh! I don't know what to think of you! Yet when it seems like I know what I think about you, I see that you already have a little girlfriend named Helady! And her name is even weird! If you separate it, you might as well be saying he lady!"

…gone…

"I don't see--" Still quiet…

"What do you mean you don't see? You may only have one gorgeous eye but that's good enough to see these tears! It's good enough to see that I'm crying because you seem to be fancying some-some-some two-bit little poopie head that you've never told me about! Spira, you're probably engaged to her! What happened to all that we've been through? I thought we actually had something! But now…Argh!"

…Rikku has left the party…I repeat, Rikku has left the party…

I whirled away again, ready to march down the stairs, feeling very good about myself, except for that sinking feeling I had in my gut. But then I realized that yes, Gippal was still holding my arm.

He yanked on my arm and I crumpled into his arms. I couldn't stop crying. He whispered into my hair and then hefted me up.

"Are ya done?" I sniffed and nodded. "Will ya let me talk, without interruptions?" I nodded again, hiccupping just a little. "Helady was introduced to me by Leblanc. Helady had no friends. Leblanc said 'Be her friend.' With me so far?" I was stricken with guilt already and he probably hadn't even gotten to the good part. The squatters rustled and one twittered loudly before being silenced by a particularly loud 'ooh-ooh-ah-ah.'

"So I sat down with her and spoke to her like a human being would. She wasn't very talkative and I was bored. The whole time was spent trying to get her to talk. I tried everything. Once you came along, I was on flirting. Flirting just so happened to work. I got her to talk and found out she doesn't like Al Bhed people. That's why she didn't like you. Right after you left, she saw my eye and smacked me. Hence the red mark on my cheek." He turned his head a little to right and I saw the mark. I took one of my hands from around his neck and laid it on his cheek. Wow.

"So I came after you and you blew up at me. But just to make amends to a few of the things that you said, I am in love with you, so I suppose that makes us equal on that. That is, if I read your angered words correctly." I bowed my blushing face. "I do hope to marry you one day and hope that you have all fifteen of my kids. I want the first one to be a girl, like you, only she has to be taller so no guys like me have an excuse to carry her like I'm carrying you. I don't know any names yet but I like--"

I laughed and kissed him. The 'ooh-ooh-ah-ah' squatter let out another loud cry.

The kiss…It wasn't an attack. He just let it flow. We moved in sync, our lips molding and hugging, almost on the verge of being hungry. It was spicy, lovely and utterly heaven.

Spira, I can't even describe it! And then…we broke it.

He grinned at me before bringing his lips to my ear.

"Friends are in the bushes." I pulled back and stared at his one eye. He nodded. I looked at the bushes where all the noises had been coming from. They were dead silent now.

"You guys can come out. We just realized you were there and yes, we know you heard my confession…our confession of love." Gippal shouted.

Tidus came out first, holding hands with a blushing Yunie. Paine came out and 'harrumphed', looking quite happy with the way things turned out and Baralai was blushing at his capture. Next came Leblanc and Nooj, one looking extremely happy, the other very solemn and almost annoyed.

"My plan worked." Leblanc stated. I remembered and glared.

"Yup," Tidus quipped, "Now all that's left is the wild squatter monkey sex. You already go the kiss down." The rest laughed.

"We aren't squatter monkeys." I said with a frown as Gippal lowered me to the ground.

"Yeah. Unlike Baralai and Dr. P, we've admitted our love for each other. Unlike the Lady Summoner and Tidus, we don't sneak around pretending to be the monkeys and unlike the married couple, we'll be a happily married couple."

I would've laughed longer but once the six of them started chasing us, we had to run.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well…This was a really long chapter! And I think this one is my favorite so far. But since I'm out of ideas, I need you guys to give me new ones. How about this…

**Challenge:** Give me a place (i.e., Macalania, Bikanel, etc.), a quote (something to be said by either Rikku or Gippal) and an item (something that you KNOW you would find in Spira…nothing like a cell phone or an alarm clock) that has to be used in the chapter. Make it mean something and if you want to give me a mini-plot, please do so!

**Reviews:**

Oh wow! So many reviews! Thank you so much you guys!

**Back of Beyond**: Thank you so much for your review! I wanted it to seem like Gippal died first. I didn't think I succeeded but I'm glad someone thought I did! I don't have any ideas yet (as you can see by the challenge thing up on top). But I'm hoping that you guys can come up with some really good ones!

**Mistress Delavaire**: Congrats on your account! Once I have some free time, I'll see if you have any stories up and I'll read them for sure! I did check out some of those Yuffentines and some are SO good! Just make you cry, don't they? Vincent is such a sad character and Yuffie is so awesome! Thanks for the praise!

**skyhopper**: I'm glad you enjoyed this! I do hope that this one is up to par!

**mystic s n o w f a l**: Phew! I'm glad you thought Gippal died first. I thought I had done a horrible job with that but I let it go and decided, what the heck…It'll only hurt THAT much. But I'm glad you think I'm a good author! There are others out there (like you) that are better than me!

**kingleby**: Ack! I'm so glad you liked that last chapter! It was hard to write because I didn't want to give away that it wasn't Gippal but yeah…I always thought Cid would prep his kids for his death and so when I was writing it, I figured he'd accept all and give all. I'm glad you thought that it worked! And 'cute' is a cute word! I love it too, lol!

**Annjirika**: Thank you for reviewing all three of my chapters! Rikku's POV is real hard to wirte…But I'm glad you like my lame attempts at humor. And Gippal's my fave too! He's just so laid back and nonchalant about everything! As for being sad, I felt that I needed to change the pace.

**Crazylilgirly88**: Aww! Your review was so sweet! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I'm one of the best!

**Faith Akiyama**: That's what I went for! Three types of ambience in three chapters. Though it doesn't work that well in the first two and this chapter. Oh well! The once you reviewed was the 'odd one out'! Thanks for your review!


End file.
